ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shattering Stars/White Mage
=White Mage = Obtain A White Mage's Testimony from one of the following: * Coral Sahagin (Level: 72 - 74) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Diamond Quadav (Level: 75) (Qulun Dome) * Goblin Alchemist (Level: 65 - 69) (King Ranperre's Tomb, Kuftal Tunnel, Labyrinth of Onzozo, Cape Teriggan, ...) * Lagoon Sahagin (Level: 62 - 69) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Yagudo High Priest (Level: 72 - 74) (Altar Room, Castle Oztroja) * Yarr the Pearleyed (Level: 64-66) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Za'Dha Adamantking (Level: 85) (Qulun Dome) =Guides= A Maat Fight Strategy White mage? Solo a tough guy like Maat? Well, fortunately, White Mages don't have to actually beat Maat. You must simply survive the battle for five minutes from the moment you engage him. Some re-equipping will be in order here. Now you must equip yourself for defense. Some items of note are phalanx rings, earth staff (Ask your paladin friend if you can borrow his. ^^), and bat earrings. Drink a blind potion to give yourself +30 evasion from the bat earrings (you won't be actually attacking so being blinded makes no difference). Bring along a couple bottles of Yagudo drink, plenty (30 or more) of healing potions, some echo drops and a fish chiefkabob (heh, eating tank food. Never thought you'd see the day?) Now, when you enter, cast all your buffs. Protect, Shell, Stoneskin, Aquaveil and Blink and then rest back to full. (you need all your MP for healing so don't waste it recasting these if they wear off). Eat your food and blind yourself then use Yagudo drink and Regen III on yourself. Now cast Paralyze on Maat to get his attention (if it actually sticks, great! But don't fret if it doesn't) Maat should be hitting you for two digit damage so you should have no trouble keeping your HP up. Don't actually attack him, that gives him more TP which is not good. Don't spam lower cures, wait for HP to get somewhat low and use high end cures. More HP for your MP. Basically, you're doing what a paladin would do. But if you're a taru, mind you don't use cures that heal for more HP than you have either. Feel free to enfeeble, but don't waste mp. Anything to slow him down so you last the five minutes. If all goes smoothly, you likely won't need Benediction but it's good to keep in mind if Maat gets lucky shots in and you need healing NOW. Just keep taking hits and healing them and Maat will eventually give up. A More In-Depth Strategy You just wanna try and stay alive for five minutes. When I did my WHM Maat fight, I was level 66 and won on my first try. Here's my strategy. First I'll discuss gear. (please note that when you talk to Maat and while you trade him your testamony, you should do it while unequiped because he copys the stats that you currently have.) (please note that if your evasion is not capped the evasion gear below will do you no good and Maat will land nearly every blow, and keep in mind Maat hits very hard) *'Weapon:' Earth Staff. Borrow one from a friend if you can't afford one. This is extremely important. Physical damage taken-20% is a godsend. *'Ammo:' Nowadays you can use a Bibiki Seashell, which is a reward from the quest Got It All. This gives VIT+4. This wasn't available when I did the fight, so I just used my good ol' Holy Ampulla. *'Head:' Personally, I used my Empress Hairpin. If you can't get one of these though, a Crow Beret or Raven Beret works almost as well. *'Neck:' Spirit Torque is pretty nice for this. Apparently is expensive on some servers though, so I suppose you could use a Medieval Collar or Willpower Torque. *'Earrings:' Bat Earrings. Drink Blinding Potions to get Evasion+30 with these. These are almost as useful as the Earth Staff. *'Body:' Crow Jupon or Raven Jupon. *'Hands:' If your nation does not control the Sarutabaruta Region, (i.e. you're not from Windurst), then Master Caster's Mitts or Praefectus's Gloves are a good choice (but remember to put Signet on, to activate their effects!). If neither of these will work, then just go with Crow Bracers or Raven Bracers. *'Rings:' There are several options for this. For Elvaan and Galka, you'll probably want MP rings. Humes and Mithra can also get away with these. If you are a Tarutaru though, do NOT wear HP->MP rings! Your best bet is probably either HP rings (if you can get some good ones), VIT rings (likely Chrysoberyl Rings), or Phalanx Rings. *'Back:' If you can afford it, Cheviot Cape is awesome for this. Just make sure to fight Maat at night if you have one of these, as it has a hidden effect of Physical Damage taken -10% during the night, as opposed to the normal -5%. If you can't afford one of these, Dodge Cape works well enough. *'Belt:' Druid's Rope is probably your best bet here, for the Spell interruption rate-10%. *'Legs:' Crow Hose or Raven Hose work well here. You could also use your Healer's Pantaloons for the VIT+3, but I preferred loading up on Evasion myself. Maat missed me a ton, and it really helped. *'Feet:' Healer's Duckbills. The AGI+3 and Spell interruption rate-20% help out a lot here. Another extremely important piece. As far as items go, bring a few Blinding Potions (3-4 should be good enough; I only used 2, myself), 2-3 Yagudo Drinks, and a Tavnazian Taco. Nowadays you can probably afford several Hi-Ether +3s, since they have become incredibly cheap ever since they started dropping like crazy from Assault missions. Some people tend to bring potions to heal HP as well, since item use can't be interrupted like spells, but I never had a problem with that. If you're a Tarutaru I suppose you might want to consider it. Hi-Potion +3s are also cheap now too, due to dropping from Assault missions, so it couldn't hurt. Some also bring in a Vile Elixir or Vile Elixir +1, but those are quite expensive, and you shouldn't need it. Another trick some people use is to get very close to leveling up (like 500 exp away), then during the fight use a Dragon Chronicles or Miratete's Memoirs page to level up during the fight, restoring all HP and MP. These pages take a few seconds to use though, and this method can be a bit harder to pull off. For what it's worth, I only used 1 Hi-Ether the entire fight (he gave up just before I used my second one). Alright, now for strategy. When you get in, put on Reraise II, Protect IV, Shell IV (or Shell III if you don't have IV yet), Stoneskin, Blink, and Aquaveil, then rest to full MP. Don't bother recasting these buffs throughout the fight; you won't have time. Now head towards the BC arena until you can see Maat. Drink your first Yagudo Drink and Blinding Potion, cast Regen III on yourself, then cast Paralyze on Maat. It probably won't stick, but if it does, all the better. Now what you want to do is basically kite Maat in circles around the edge of the arena. He will cast Dia II on you, but don't bother erasing it; he'll just immediately recast it. Only cure yourself with Cure III and Cure IV, but don't overheal. You can use Cure V in an emergency, but it costs a lot of MP, so try to stick to III and IV. Also, if you're in dire need, don't be afraid to use Benediction! Remember that Benediction now also heals all negative statuses, so drink another Blinding Potion after using it. When Maat starts casting spells with long cast times (Stoneskin, Blink, Aquaveil, Banishga III, etc...), use those times to cast Cure spells on yourself. If you keep running whenever possible, Maat will barely be able to use any WSs, if any. Just keep running, cure yourself when you need it, and reuse Yagudo Drinks and Blinding Potions when they wear off. Eventually he will give up. Just remember not to take too long buffing yourself and resting at the start of the fight; there is a 10 minute time limit on this fight, which starts as soon as you enter the BC zone. Also, if you happen to die, don't bother reraising until you get kicked out of the BC; Maat will just aggro and come kill you again, and then you'll be outside the BC with no reraise. (I fought him yesterday, died and reraised. He does not aggro you if you do not re-engage him.) Please Note that Casting all those spells and a base MP while healing of +45 Does not allow you enough time in the fight. (I used the above strategy with a few differences as a level 66 Mithran WHM. For equipment I used Earth Staff, Bugard Strap+1, Bibiki Seashell, Empress Hairpin, Evasion Torque, Antivenom Earring, Astral Earring, Crow Jupon, Master Caster's Mitts, Serket Ring, Ether Ring, Intensifying Cape, Jungle Stone, Savage Loincloth, and Healer's Duckbills. I had also brought a tavnasian taco, 2 hi-ethers, vile elixer, 2 yagudo drinks, and a stack of echo drops. I went into the battle buffing up as recommended and rested to full mp. When full, I approached Maat, used a yag drink and regenIII, then cast paralyze (which was resisted) and began to kite him around the arena. Maybe I got lucky, but Maat never once used a WS on me. And the 2 times he cast paralyze on me I had no trouble removing it. He did silence me 3 times throughout the fight so echo drops are extremely important. I never had to use the ethers, vile elixer, or my 2hr for this fight and still had almost 300 mp left when he gave up. It was extremely easy this way. For anyone trying this fight out, use these recommendations.) Note: Galka WHM75 tried the above strategy with minor variances. First attemtpt failed; paralayze resist forgot to regen3. Second attempt Repose and win! Note: Tarutaru WHM 70 tried the above strategy with a few variences and first attempt successful. Here's a breakdown of my fight: *'Maat Fight (8 minutes, 18secs @ 2:19:54, Jan23,2008)' *'Used:'Tavnazian Taco, Blinding Potion x2, Yagudo Drink x3, Hi-Potion x5 *'Equipment:'Terra's Staff, Bat Earringx2, Serket Ring, Beak Necklace +1, Blessed Briault, Hedgehog Bomb, Raptor Strap +1, Healer's Cap, Coven Hat, Noble's Tunic, Blessed Mitts, Tamas Ring, Seer's Pumps +1, Healer's Duckbills, Blessed Trousers, Mercenary Captain's Belt, White Cape *'Buffs:'Protect IV, Shell IV, Aquaveil, Haste, Reraise II, Blind, food effect, Regen III, Refresh (from Yagudo drink) *'Left Over MP:' 186mp (Never needed to use Benediction) Used paralyze to start the fight (landed) and never attacked Maat. Maat used howling fist but missed. The point of my gear is to have enough evasion to get off the cures to heal (as well has the MP to keep casting cure spells) but let Maat land his attacks. One suggested theory is that to beat Maat, you must cure a certain amount of HP instead of staying alive for a given time frame. While the gear is expesive, you can borrow many pieces from friends (PLD 75s and WHM75s) since the gear listed is gear all end-game players should have on hand. If you need to purchase them, it's a good investment because you will need to use it later on in your WHM career. ''-Noobergoober of Asura'' Tarutaru WHM 69 tried the above strategy with a few variences and first attempt successful. Here's a breakdown of my fight: *'Maat Fight (8 minutes, and a few seconds, Feb 25th,2009)' *'Used:'Tavnazian Taco, Yagudo Drink x3,Hi-Potion +3x4, Ether +3x4, Persikos au Laitx1 *'Equipment:'Light Staff, Beak Necklace, Healer's Cap, Noble's Tunic, Healer's Mitts , Ether Ring, Medicine Ring, Healer's Duckbills, Healer's Pantaloons, Blue Cape *'Buffs:'Protect IV, Shell IV, Aquaveil, Haste, Reraise, food effect, Persikos au Lait, Refresh (from Yagudo drink) I never used my earth staff even though I had one in my inventory. I did not have any capped skills for this fight. All skills were way below capped levels. And I checked my log and had cured for over 4500 hp during the whole fight. I did not use bat earrings like everyone else. I just used my normal pt gear. Used a reraise scroll when I entered to save on mp. Buffed and never recast any more buffs afterwards. SS was gone within 5 hits. Maat was hitting me for 70-80 during fight and he criticaled me for 130. With dia stuck on me he was hitting for 90-110. He stuck paralyze on me but I just let it stick and continued to cure myself only with cure 3 and cure 4. I had on a ether ring. A medicine ring for the extra 10% cure increase with the nobles and the light staff for a total of 30 percent increase in cure. I had on a Noble's tunic the whole fight. Did not do any gear swapping only ran in and cast paralyze once and it missed because he had blink on. Beyond that I took on a One inch punch for 330 dmg. Never had to use Benediction and was left with 50mp. I even over cured once or twice but the most critical thing is that you time your cure's. If you've ever done any solo as whm you know when to cast as opposed to when the mob hits you. This fight does get nerve racking so try to stay calm. I went into the 44hp mark due to lack of concentration. If you are not taru I'd bring alot more MP potions. Brotz-Bismarck server The Repose Strategy As briefly mentioned above, Repose will work on Maat. An entire strategy can be based around this. First, make sure your Divine Magic skill is capped, and equip any items you own to enhance this. A Light Staff or Apollo's Staff is ideal (and most White Mages over level 51 will likely at least have the former already), and you will certainly want to equip your Healer's Pantaloons if you generally wear anything else. A 69 Taru was able to defeat Maat by casting Repose twice at the start of battle. Neither spell was resisted, and Maat slept for three minutes. Two more Repose spells would have ended the fight, but he grew bored and chose to fight it out instead. For the easy victory, four unresisted Repose spells will end the fight. Note: The Divine Magic skill on Water Staff and Neptune's Staff isn't nearly as potent as the magic accuracy bonus to light spells given with Light Staff or Apollo's Staff. Just as a Black Mage is better off wearing a Thunder Staff for Thunder instead of an Ice Staff (which has Elemental magic skill +10), a White Mage is better off using a Light or Apollo's Staff with Repose. Additional Tips for Repose Strategy: *As mentioned above, it's important to cap Divine Magic Skill. The caps are as follows: Level 66: 227, Level 67: 231, Level 68: 235, Level 69: 239, Level 70: 244. One good way to do this is to spam Divine spells such as Banish in Besieged. *In addition to your Healer's Pantaloons, you may also want to buy a Divine Torque (+7 Divine Skill) and/or a Divine Earring (+3 Divine Skill). You can always sell the items after you beat Maat if you want. *Pay attention to how long you spend buffing yourself at the start, before aggroing Maat. Getting an unresisted Repose is useless if you exceed the time limit of the fight. I used the above strategy to beat Maat as a 66 Mithra WHM. Upon entering the fight, to conserve MP, I did not bother to cast Reraise. (On my first attempt, I timed out by only a few seconds). So on my second attempt, I only cast Protect IV, Shell III, Stoneskin, Haste, Blink, and Aquaveil. I used a Hi-Ether to cut down on resting time, then rested to full. I stood, cast Regen 3 and used a Yagudo Drink. I ran up to Maat and cast Banishga followed by Repose. I ran back to the start area, recast Stoneskin, and waited for him to come back. Reposed him again, and ran back to center area. I recast Stoneskin again, and used a second Yagudo Drink. When he came back, I Reposed again and ran back to start. I was standing at the start area waiting for him to come back, and he was still sleeping, when he gave up. My clear time was 9 mins, 16 seconds. I cast Repose only 3 times, and each time was completely unresisted and lasted for the full duration. Total items used: 1 Hi-Ether, 2 Yag drinks. No food, because I forgot to buy a taco. I used full AF set, a borrowed Apollo's Staff, Staff Strap, Bibiki Seashell, Divine Torque, Divine Earring, Antivenom Earring, Electrum Ring, Ether Ring, Red Cape, Powerful Rope. I used a borrowed Pluto's Staff, Beak Necklace, and a Qiqirn Sash when resting MP. I had an Evasion gear swap macro (Earth Staff, Crow Set) but never needed to use it. I did not use Benediction, in fact I did not need to Cure myself a single time. Easy win. *I did this fight as a 70 Hume WHM, Divine Magic Skill 244 +15 for AF equipment and Light Staff for accuracy. I cast Repose 4 times; all stuck and lasted full duration. Used some Pineapple Juice, Dark Staff, and Noble's Tunic to rest MP while Maat slept and always had full MP when he woke. Was never in any danger. Clear time was 7 minutes 13 seconds which allowed several minutes for initial buffs. Take some Echo Drops, Maat managed to silence me twice when he awoke. Don't be afraid to try this strategy, it really works and it's just as easy as I describe. *I did it as a 70 Mithra WHM, Divine Magic Skill 234, I cast Repose 4 times, Yagudo Drink and Hi-Ether was just a waste of money. I didn't need to Cure myself too, got 105 points of dmg from the whole fight. But don't forget Echo Drops, he silenced me two times. *I failed this strategy twice (Lvl 68 Elvaan). The first time my Divine Magic was 249, the second time it was 270 with Divine Magic capped at 235, Divine Torque, Divine Earring, Healer's Pantaloons, and Water Staff equipped. Both times Maat resisted the Repose and I never got another chance to cast it. *I tried Maat at 66 poorly prepared, survived about 3 min. Leveled to 68 got alot VIT gear as suggested in the guide. Just kited him around and cure III and IV when getting down at HP 500~. Completed maat after 8min ish after engage. And Im a Elvaan. // Xiath @ Shiva. *I tried this as a level 66 Female Hume, and succeeded with only 216 Divine Magic skill (that was with my Healer's Pantaloons). I did not prepare for this fight in any way or form.. no items, no special VIT gear or the like.. I do own a Vermillion Cloak and an Apollo's Staff, but of the two only the latter item seemed to have any impact on the outcome of this fight. (I never lost enough MP to require the necessity of any kind of refresh.) I cast Protect IV, Shell III, Stoneskin, Blink, Aquaveil, and Haste immediately upon entering the fight.. I did NOT rest after this. I see this being recommended repeatedly above, but I disagree wholeheartedly with the suggestion for a couple of reasons.. 1) The above spells do not cost enough to lower your MP considerably, and 2) You can rest soundly AFTER Maat is put to sleep.. You have plenty of MP to deal with him if he resists the initial Repose, so there is absolutely no reason to waste time here and risk losing the fight from going over the 10 minute time limit. During the fight I cast Repose a total of 5 times.. He resisted once of the five. (The second Repose) When this occurred I trained him around the arena a bit - this was not just for my safety but to stall him until Repose's cooldown was up. Soon enough he caught up to me, hit me, and ate through both Blink and Stoneskin very quickly.. It was a brief but scary moment I'll admit. I used Benediction here rather than attempt to cast any Cure spells because I felt it was more efficient in that situation. (You don't want to waste time casting, nor do you want to risk getting interrupted.) I immediately followed Benediction up with another Repose, which thankfully stuck, much as the rest I cast did. Between each Repose I distanced myself as far away from Maat as I could, and recast Blink and Stoneskin as necessary.. I rest only once the whole fight - and only then while he was asleep - and arguably that itself was unnecessary, as I plenty of MP by the end. My clear time was 6 minutes, 16 seconds. *Im a level 68 Male Taru. None of my magic skills were capped. The gear I used was Earth Staff, Healer's cap, Noble's tunic, Red cape, Mohbwa scarf, Healer's mitts, Powerful rope, 2 bat earrings (gives you +30 evasion when blinded), 1 electrum ring, Healer's pantaloons, and Healer's duckbills. The items I brought with me were 4 Yagudo drinks, 2 Tavnazian tacos, 2 HI-ether drops, 2 Melon pies, 1 Flask of pear au lait and blind potions. In fact I brought too many items but better safe than sorry. Upon entering I cast protect IV, shell IV, blink, stoneskin, and aquaveil. Then ate a flask of pear au lait, drank a bottle of HI-ether drops and drank a blind potion. I did not rest after buffing. Originally I was going to try the repose strategy but when the first repose did not work, i decided to kite Maat around the circle and heal myself with cure 4 for the most part. I did have to reblind and drink a second yagudo drink during the fight. The battlefield clear time was 7 minutes, 51 seconds. i had about 650 HP left, 28 MP left and still had the use of benediction. It was a close call but I made it!....1/4/2009 *Did this as Mithra, level 70. Capped my Divine Magic and borrowed an Apollo's Staff and Light Grip to be safe. I couldn't get a hold of Bat Earrings or items enhancing Divine Magic, except my AF pants, though. Holy Breastplate and Tavnazian Taco also taken along for safety. Went in buffed up, used a Reraise scroll to save MP, used 1 Hi-Ether and a Yagudo drink, rested some MP, but not all since I was afraid to time out. Ate a Taco, ran in to cast Banishga, then Repose. He woke three times, but his attacks and one time a Banishga III only hit my Blink and Stoneskin until was done casting another Repose. All four Repose that I cast stuck. He didn't do any damage and I didn't need to heal at all. *Dis this as Hume, level 70. Divine Magic 224 + 15 (Healer's Pantaloons) + 7 (Divine Torque. The gear I used was Earth Staff, Staff Strap, Bibiki Seashell Healer's Cap, Divine Torque, Antivenom Earring, Insomnia Earring, Noble's Tunic, Healer's Mitts, 2x Phalanx Ring, Hi-Potion Tank, Qiqirn Sash +1, Healer's Pantaloons and Healer's Duckbills and I used Light Staff on Repose macro, Dark Staff for resting and Water Staff for Stoneskin. The items I brought with me were 2x Yagudo Drink, a Tavnazian Taco, 5x Hi-Potion and some Echo Drops, at least only I used the Tavnazian taco. Upon entering I cast Protect IV, [IV, Blink, Stoneskin], and Aquaveil and eat the Tavnazian Taco. 2 minutes resting. I cast Repose on Maat and ran back to the start area, recast Stoneskin and Blink, and waited for him to come back. Reposed him again, and ran back to center area. I buff again and repeat the steps. I cast Repose 4 times without problems, last time was for 5-10 seconds to end the fight. He never hit me, Maat is an old man and he like's Repose ;-). Maat The battlefield clear time was 7 minutes, 34 seconds. As you can see in this case all equipment and item preparation was useless, my advice is that you skill-up Divine Magic spamming Divine spells such as Banish in Besieged and fight with him using Repose it's very very easy! Melee You need current combat skills, namely club, shield, and evasion. Use Darksteel Maul, Spartan Hoplon, Bibiki Seashell, Life Belt, and anything else that gives accuracy+, attack+, or STR+. While MP may seem like an issue, you'll use a good chunk of it before you even engage Maat. You should use Meat Mithkabob as food, anything else is overkill and not worth the money. Make sure to bring Sleeping Potions, a Pro-Ether, Yagudo Drinks, Echo Drops, an Icarus Wing, and a Max-Potion. Upon entering, give yourself usual buffs and rest to full. Equip Opo-opo Necklace and sleep to 100% tp. You should have about 8 minutes left. Pull Maat with Diaga, melee until his stoneskin is gone, and pop a Hexa-Strike. If this doesn't force him to uncork Benediction, just continue melee him and he will within a few swings. At this point gain tp normally and use Cures and Potions as needed. Use Flash if you think he's got enough TP or when you're low on HP. If you're low on MP use a pro-ether. Having Black Halo from another job will make this next part easier than without. Once you get TP, use Black Halo > Wing > Hexa Strike, and use a Holy MB off the Light skillchain. If you don't have Black Halo, you have to use Hexa Strike > Wing > Hexa Strike and there will be no skillchain. If the fight drags into the 9th minute, Maat will use his weaponskills regardless of TP, so make sure Flash is ready. It should take 4 Hexa Strikes to get Maat to give up, so it may be wise to hold off the wing until you use your third Hexa Strike. Quick Info LV 70 WHM ELV attempted the above and was dismissed from the fight for lack of time. After getting a second WHM Testimony I watched a couple videos on YouTube on the actual WHM fight. You may want to check it out as well. When I did my second fight it was m u c h easier. Gear & Items I used: * Earth Staff, Raptor leather strap +1, Phantom tathlum, Wivre hairpin +1, Memento Muffler, Bat Earring x 2, Blessed briault, Blessed mitts, Medicine Ring, Phalanx Ring, Blue cape, Powerful rope, Noble's slacks, Healer's Duckbills * Yagudo Drink x 1, Hi-Potion+3 x 3, Hi-Ether+3 x 2, Blinding Potion, Fish Chiefkabob, Echo Drops x 3 **(Those are the items I used during the actual fight. You may desire to bring more of each.) Before entering I setup the following MACROS: * 1 \ Reraise, Protect IV, Shell IV \ * 2 \ Stonskin, Aquaveil, Blink \ * 3 \ Fish Chiefkabob, Yagudo Drink, Blinding Potion \ * 4 \ Memento Muffler, Regen III, Paralyze \ * Bendiction * Hi-Potion * Hi Ether * Cure II * Cure III * Cure IV * Cure V * Blink The Fight: * Once '''in the zone' cast'' above macros 1 and 2 then heal full MP. Cast macro 3, Target Maat from a distance, activate attack and Cast macro 4. (The first time I fought him I just ran around like it says above. The fight timed out and I had to farm another test. The second time I FOUGHT him, I was blinded for the bat earrings, so I didn't hit him much. But he gave up quickly and I even got a TP attack in.) * The entire fight, I stood right next to him. I kept my HP up with high level Cures when the HP was around 350-400. Timed a couple Blinks in there. I never needed my Benediction. And when I needed it I used Potions & Ethers. Before I knew it the fight was over. * I would recommend you use the above macros so that you don't have to go searching through your spell list to find them during the fight. And yes I put Reraise I to save the MP. You only need it incase you die and get kicked out of the zone. Healing Macros WHM 70 Hume Vallor(Sylph) U-tube videos did give inspiration after Val died the first time trying to run around. Second fight: ran up beside Maat and stood, so you can concentrate on the screen and notice healing and when your blindness goes away to recast for evasion with 2 Bat Earrings. Also, never had to use Benediction! I believe my healing Macros helped. These Macros help you to maximize your healing, and then equip back for defense. Maat never hit me when I was healing. note: Earth Staff is equipped for the 20% less damage note: additional wait time for Cure 4 Cur3 /equip main "Light Staff" /ma "Cure III" /wait 4 /equip main "Earth Staff" Cur4 /equip main "Light Staff" /ma "Cure IV" /wait 5 /equip main "Earth Staff" Finished with 2 minutes to spare - GL! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cZ-yYUFLUg This video was created in 2004 and the WHM Maat fight may have changed significantly since then. Please read this entire wiki page for updated information. My Strategy for Maat where only one Repose Works An update to Maat seemed to make Maat resist any and all Repose cast upon him after the first, but with a near capped Divine Magic Skill the first always stuck. Also, on Maat, Repose would last 1 minute, not 90 seconds. I failed the first 3 times before I realized this. If I start with a Repose, I die. I went in as a level 70 White Mage Tarutaru. My evasion was far from capped and my only specific equipment was Earth Staff and Medicine Earring, which combined essentially caused me to take half damage. I talked to maat and went in naked, just in case that really does affect his stats. Then I equipped my gear, cast Protect IV, Shell IV, Blink, and Stone Skin. I used a scroll of instant Reraise just in case. I then cast Aquavail, choosing right before the attack to give me an indication of time since it too is a 5 minute effect and without resting I cast Paralyze on him. It didn't stick. I ran back, waited for him to break through the blink and stoneskin, then tried to use a "Hermes Quencher" but it faile to activate. I ended up using an X-Potion and a Benedition before it Activated. Then I ran to one end, cast stone skin, then ran to the other, then cast Repose on him just as the Flee effect wore off. I ran to the other end, cast blink and stoneskin again, as well cure (My only time casting any cure spell) and rested and waited for him to get up. When I saw him run toward me, I stood up, and started to run away. This was the hard part, because I ate through my benediction, Hermes Quencher, and the only Repose that would work on him. I used my Second X-Potion and was casting another stoneskin right as I won. I didn't use anything special beyond that. Not even boots to reduce spell interruption. Nor any items to boost HP or MP. Nor did I use any items for Food Effects. The whole strategy depends on getting distance from Maat to cast Blink and Stoneskin more than a few times. None of the above strategies worked for me so I came up with this myself. Time taken: 7 Min 47 Seconds. - Elliander, Diabolos Server. Category:Guides